1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection and treatment of viral infection. More particularly, the invention relates to compositions and methods useful for the diagnosis of and vaccination against infection with a newly-discovered lymphotropic retrovirus, designated feline T-lymphotropic lentivirus.
Domestic cats may become infected with several retroviruses, including feline leukemia virus (FeLV), feline sarcoma virus (FeSV), endogenous type C oncornavirus (RD-114), and feline syncytia-forming virus (FeSFV). Of these, FeLV is the most significant pathogen, causing diverse symptoms, including lymphoreticular and myeloid neoplasms, anemias, immune-mediated disorders, and an immunodeficiency syndrome which is similar to human acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Recently, a particular replication-defective FeLV mutant, designated FeLV-FAIDS, has been more particularly associated with immunosupressive properties.
While immunodeficiency syndrome in cats has normally been associated with FeLV, immunodeficiency-like symptoms have been observed in cats which are seronegative for FeLV, usually without alternative explanation. It would be desirable to identify etiological agents other than FeLV which are responsible for causing immunodeficiency in cats. It would be particularly desirable to provide methods and compositions for the detection of and vaccination against such newly-identified etiological agents.
2. Description of the Background Art
The discovery of feline T-lymphotropic lentivirus was first reported in Pedersen et al. (1987) Science 235:790-793. Abstracts concerning the discovery of the virus have been presented at the American Association for Cancer Research on May 23, 1987 (Abstract No. 3337); and The Third International Conference on Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, June 1-5, 1987. A poster concerning discovery of the virus was presented at a meeting of the Federation of American Society for Experimental Biology on April 2, 1987.